


Songs that bind us

by schrijverr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon: Race to The Edge - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Singing! Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Hiccup is grooming Toothless one day and starts to sing, the rest hear.





	Songs that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> He sings this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs) song!
> 
> (I am incompetent and I don't know how to link properly, help me, please!
> 
> You can find this work on my tumblr (@schrijverr) as well!

Hiccup was good at singing.  
Hiccup had always been kind of the outcast and even after he became more excepted in the village, he still was scared at public parties and that sort of stuff. Therefore, he never participated in the drunk singing that was tradition. This also meant that none of his fellow riders knew that he had the voice of an angel.

They found out on what was a quite normal day. Hiccup was hanging his laundry and he was humming under his breath quietly, it was a song he remembered from his youth. He thought a traveler from the South had thought him it, but he wasn’t sure. He put up his final clothing item and moved on to Toothless who he had promised to groom.

He sat down and started to scrub the dragons wings. The song had been stuck in his head for days and he quietly began to sing: “A young man walked through the forest with his quiver and hunting bow.   
He heard a young singing and followed the sound below.”

Snotlout, who had been chilling heard a singing voice and decided to see where it had come from. It wasn’t a voice he recognized, so he was on high alert for intruders.  
The voice went on: “There he found the maiden, who lives in the willow.”

Snotlout rounded the corner and saw a completely content Hiccup grooming an equally content Toothless. It was a peaceful moment and he didn’t want to intrude on the beautiful singing, so he hid as it continued:   
“He called to her as she listened form a ring of toadstools red.   
Come with me my maiden, come from thy willow bed.   
She looked at him serenely and only shook her head.”

Astrid had just walked to her ax, which was deeply embedded into a target when her ears picked up the faint sound of an unknown voice singing. She frowned and ripped the ax from the target. The singing didn’t stop and she followed the enticing sound.

“See me now, a ray of light in the moondance, see me now.   
I cannot leave this place.   
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest.   
Don’t ask me, to follow where you lead.  
A young man walked through the forest with a flower and coat of green.”

Astrid fought of some bushes, but made it to the clearing. She was facing Hiccup, who she saw was the origin of the singing, but he had his eyes closed as he sang. She didn’t want him to stop, so she sank away to listen.  
“His love had hair like fire, her eyes an emerald sheen.   
She wrapped herself in beauty, so young and so serene.   
He stood there under the willow and he gave her the yellow bloom.   
Girl my heart you’ve captured, oh I would be your groom.   
She said she’d wed him never, not near nor far, nor soon.”

Fishlegs was meditating when a breeze carried singing that broke his tranquil silence. Normally this would be loud and ugly singing, more shouting, really, but not this time. This time a beautiful voice carried an equally beautiful broken story to his ears and he strained his ears to listen closer.  
“See me now, a ray of light in the moondance, see me now.   
I cannot leave this place.   
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest.   
Don’t ask me, to follow where you lead.”

It was hard to hear from so far away and Fishlegs left his stone garden to get more mindfulness from the unknown singer and his song.   
“A young man walked through the forest with an ax sharp as a knife.   
I’ll take the green-eyed fairy and she shall be my wife.   
With her I’ll raise my children, with her I’ll live my life.  
The maiden wept when she heard him, when he said he’d set her free.   
He took his ax and used it, to bring down her ancient tree.   
Now your willows fallen, now you belong to me.”

Fishlegs wanted to round his last corner, but Snotlout was sitting there and he stopped him. He didn’t say a word, just put his finger in front of his lips and pulled Fishlegs down to sit next to him. Just around the corner the chorus came back:   
“See me now, a ray of light in the moondance, see me now.   
I cannot leave this place.   
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest.   
Don’t ask me, to follow where you lead.”

The Twins were just chilling and looking for havoc to wreak when they heard a song. It wasn’t the beginning, but it was coming to an end and it was beautiful. Without any talking they turned towards the sound in sync and started walking as the last verses were set in:   
“She followed him out the forest and collapsed upon the earth,   
her feet had walked but a distance from the green land of her birth.   
She faded into a flower that would bloom for one bright eve.   
He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave.”

Right as the song ended the Twins came upon the clearing with Hiccup and busted out of the tree line startling Hiccup and Toothless in the process. He clutched his heart and exclaimed: “What are you doing here!”

“We heard singing.” “And we went to investigate.” the Twins said.

From the right Snotlout came walking in, quite angrily with Fishlegs right behind him. He yelled: “Yeah, it was nice and if you idiots hadn’t shown up, he might have sang some more.”

“Yeah, you stupid heads.” Astrid came from behind a rock to the left, also looking angry.

Hiccup was standing in the middle very confused by everything. He said: “What’s going on, one moment I’m just grooming Toothless the next all of you are angry about something. Can somebody please explain?”

Fishlegs, Gods bless his heart, stepped forward and said: “You were singing, it was very beautiful and the Twins interrupted, which probably means you won’t sing more, Snotlout and Astrid are mad about it.”

Snotlout hit him hard and said: “Shut up, I’m not mad about it.”

Meanwhile Hiccup was going completely red. Mortified he whispered: “I was singing, Oh Gods, that’s so embarrassing. I’m sorry you all had to hear that.”

It got the attention of everyone, they had gone back to arguing with each other, but they had found a common enemy, Hiccups self-esteem. “What!” “No, you’re-” “It was very” “Good!”

All were talking over each other, so Astrid flushed as she recapped: “Everyone thinks you sing very good. Don’t think so low about yourself.”

Hiccup flushed as well and he quietly said: “Thank you.”

It was silent and awkward after that, but it was solved by Toothless who was quite unhappy with the sudden stop of grooming. He flapped his tail and made an unamused sound. Hiccup laughed and said: “You spoiled lizard.” but he went back to grooming anyway. 

As he sat he softly said: “I can sing another song if you like.”

Instantly everyone agreed and soon they were sitting on a clearing while the sun was shining down on them as they listened to Hiccup sing. It was relaxing and peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I am v awkward and I do not know how to respond to nice things, but I appreciate every comment and kudo!


End file.
